Blue Wedding
by DarkRoseDarius
Summary: Ja ich weiß, woran der Titel erinnert aber ich kann euch beruhigen (oder enttäuschen) hier wird niemand sterben *spoiler* Es ist die Hochzeit von Sora und Riku aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!


Blue Wedding

Das Bad war in Nebelschwaden gehüllt, als Sora aus der Dusche stieg. Von seinem nassen Haar fielen kühle Tropfen auf seinen nackten, muskulösen Rücken, welche von einem Handtuch weggewischt wurden, als Sora den Kopf nach vorn warf und sich die Haare abrubbelte. Als er sich aufrichtete und den beschlagenen Spiegel etwas abwischte, sah er, dass seine Haare schon wieder die perfekte Form angenommen hatten. Doch heute waren sie nicht perfekt genug. Er fluchte leise, als er nach dem Rasierer auf der Ablage griff. Seine Hände zitterten, als er anfing, seine Brust zu rasieren. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er irgendwo Haare hatte, außer natürlich am Kopf. Sanft zog er den Nassrasierer über seine Brustmuskeln. Von oben nach unten und wieder oben ansetzen. Er sah dabei in den Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Im Allgemeinen gefiel er sich schon. Er war inzwischen über 1,70m, hatte braungebrannte Haut, seine dunkelblauen Augen strahlten noch immer diese kindliche Naivität aus und auch seine Frisur hatte sich nicht groß verändert. Nur etwas dunkler waren seine Haare geworden. Doch sonst waren sie wie immer stachelig und wild, was ihnen auf ihre Art eine schöne Perfektion einhauchte. Doch wie bereits erwähnt gefielen sie dem jungen Mann heute nicht. Meine Mutter wird sie nachher doch noch glätten müssen, dachte er gerade, als er ein Ziepen oberhalb seiner linken Brustwarze verspürte. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er sich geschnitten hatte. Fluchend warf er den Rasierer ins Waschbecken und suchte nach den Pflastern. Der Schnitt war nicht tief aber zu lang für das obligatorische Klopapier. Doch im Bad waren keine mehr.

Erneut fluchend zog er sich seine Boxershorts über die Hüften und öffnete die Tür und streckte den Kopf hinaus. „Mum?" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Leise seufzte er, ehe er aus der Tür trat und in Richtung Treppe ging. Wie vermutet saß sie im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte ein großes Buch auf dem Schoss, in welchem sie vertieft war. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ihr in großen Wellen über den Rücken und Sora musste lächeln, als er die Frau, die ihn großgezogen hatte, so dasitzen sah. „Mum?" Langsam trat er näher an sie heran und erschrak. Seine Mutter weinte. Sofort ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und legte seine Hand auf ihre, welche den Rand des Buches umklammerte. Nach einem kurzen Blick sah er, um welches Buch es sich handelte. Es war ihr Fotoalbum. Auf den beiden Seiten konnte er Bilder von sich selbst sehen. Auf einem feierte er gerade seinen fünften Geburtstag. Er hatte ein Partyhütchen auf und blies gerade die Kerzen seiner großen Torte aus. Auf dem anderen stand er neben seinem Vater und grinste in die Kamera. Man konnte so sehr gut die große Lücke in seiner oberen Zahnreihe sehen, wo einmal ein Schneidezahn gewesen war. Seine kleinen Hände umklammerten eine bunte Wundertüte, die fast so groß war wie er selbst. Es war ein Bild von seiner Einschulung.

„Mum?"

Namiri hob den Kopf und lächelte ihren Sohn zittrig an. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen glänzen und über ihre Wangen zogen sich Spuren der vergossenen Tränen. „Sora, mein Schatz… du musst doch frieren… zieh dich schnell an… ich… ich helfe dir dann mit deinen Haaren, ja?", brachte sie stockend hervor, ehe sie sich rasch das Gesicht abwandte, damit ihr Kind nicht noch mehr Tränen sah. Doch Sora ging nicht darauf ein. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa und nahm ihre Hand. „Mum, wieso weinst du?" Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. Besorgt musterte er das Gesicht seiner geliebten Mutter. Diese brachte erneut ein zitterndes Lächeln zustande. „Ach mein Liebling… hatten wir nicht eine wunderschöne Zeit?" Unendlich zärtlich war ihr Blick, als sie ihrem Kind durchs feuchte Haar strich. Sora schloss kurz die Augen, als sie ihn berührte und begriff, weshalb seine Mutter geweint hatte. Auch für ihn war der Gedanke, nicht mehr ständig bei ihr zu sein, sehr schwer und drückte auf sein Herz. Er öffnete die Augen, als die Hand seiner Mutter zu seiner Wange wanderte und sanft über die weiche Haut strich. Wie von selbst ergriff er sie und drückte sie an sein Gesicht. Namiri lächelte ihn an und Sora erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ja… wir hatten eine wundervolle Zeit… und wir werden weiterhin schöne Momente haben…", antworte Sora. Seine Stimme war viel tiefer als früher aber das brachte das Erwachsen werden nun mal mit sich. Seine Mutter nickte, ehe sie seufzte. „Entschuldige mein Schatz… heute ist dein großer Tag und anstatt mich für dich zu freuen, versinke ich in Melancholie weil ich noch nicht bereit bin, dich gehen zu lassen…" Betrübt sah sie erneut zur Seite, doch Sora nahm sie am Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich zurück. Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn. „Mum, ich heirate doch nur, ich sterbe nicht!", gluckste er. Namiri lachte ebenfalls leise. „Für eine Mutter ist es eben schwer, ihr Kind in den Schutz eines anderen zu geben…" „Mum…" Doch noch ehe Sora etwas sagen konnte, zuckte er zusammen, weil seine Mutter sich ruckartig bewegte.

„Sora! Du blutest ja! Warte! Ich hole schnell ein Pflaster!" „Mum, ich hab mich nur beim rasieren geschnitten. Es hat doch schon aufgehört…"

Doch Namiri war schon aufgesprungen und eilte in die Küche. Sora schmunzelte. Das war so typisch für seine Mutter. Sie würde wohl niemals damit aufhören, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Als sie wiederkam, setzte er sich etwas aufrechter hin und sie verarztete ihn fachmännisch. Danach nahm sie ihren Sohn bei den Händen und half ihm auf. „Zieh dich jetzt an, wir müssen dich noch hübsch machen für Riku!" Als Sora an ihr vorbeiging, konnte sie nicht anders und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. Sora lachte und verschwand dann oben in seinem Zimmer. Namiri stand unten an der Treppe und schlang die Arme um sich. Erneut ergriff sie diese Traurigkeit, die wohl jeder Mutter vertraut war, die ihr Kind gehen lassen musste. Leise seufzte sie, als sie an die Zeit dachte, in der Sora noch ein Kind gewesen war und sie ihn für sich allein hatte. Soras Vater war aufgrund der Arbeit sehr selten zu Hause und so war sie es gewesen, die den Jungen aufgezogen hatte. Doch als sie jetzt den jungen 20jährigen sah, der da aus seinem Zimmer trat, wurde ihr einmal mehr bewusst, dass das vor ihr kein Kind mehr war. Das hier war ein hübscher junger Mann, der in wenigen Stunden der Ehemann seines besten Freundes werden würde. Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf und ging mit ihrem Sohn in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo dieser sich an ihren großen Frisiertisch setzte und sie den Fön anschloss. Sanft legte sie Sora ein Handtuch um den Nacken, um ihn nachher nicht mit dem Glätteisen zu verbrennen, ehe sie den Fön einschaltete. Ganz sanft trocknete sie die widerspenstigen Haare. Mit der freien Hand zog sie eine große Bürste durch die weichen, braunen Strähnen. Sora schloss die Augen, während seine Mutter sich um seine Haare kümmerte.

Als sie trocken waren, schloss sie das Glätteisen an. Während dieses sich aufheizte, drehte sie Sora mit dem Stuhl zu sich und griff nach ihrer Tagescreme. Sie verteilte sie auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes, ehe sie zum Puder griff und ihn ganz leicht damit schminkte. Eigentlich mochte Sora dass nicht, doch er wusste, dass man es später gar nicht merken würde, dass er geschminkt war. Seine Mutter würde es ganz natürlich aussehen lassen. Als sie sein Gesicht abgedeckt hatte, nahm sie sich etwas von dem dunkelbraunen Eyeliner und bat ihren Sohn, nach oben zu sehen. Vorsichtig setzte sie um Soras Augen Akzente, die seine schönen Augen noch mehr betonten. Nachdem das erledigt war, drehte Sora sich wieder zum Spiegel und seine Mutter griff nach dem Glätteisen. Sanft glättete sie das Pony ihres Jungen, sodass es halb in sein Gesicht fiel. Dann zog sie einige der Spitzen weiter nach oben und andere zur Seite hinweg, sodass sie am Ende noch wilder aussahen und doch eine gewisse Ordnung darin zu erkennen war. Sora gefiel das so sehr viel besser als vorher. Dankbar lächelte er seine Mutter an.

Diese ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte einen wunderschönen Anzug hervor. Sora verschlug es fast die Sprache bei dem Anblick. Das Jackett und die Hosen waren schwarz mit ganz feinen Linien im Stoff, dazu ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd und eine weiße Weste mit filigranen Kringelmustern ebenfalls in weiß. Die Krawatte und das Tuch für die Tasche waren dunkelrot und an der linken Seite des Jackettaufschlags pragte eine schlichte weiße Rose. Die Schuhe waren ganz schlichte schwarze Slipper die ganz zart schimmerten. „Hier mein Liebling, zieh ihn mal an…"

Sofort war Sora im Badezimmer verschwunden. Als er zurückkam, stockte seiner Mutter der Atem. „Sora… du siehst genau aus wie dein Vater…" Der Anblick trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen vor Rührung. Verlegen sah Sora in den Spiegel und zupfte etwas am Jackett. Es passte alles wie angegossen. „Denkst du… ich werde Riku gefallen?", fragte er leise. Namiri kicherte, als sie sich vor ihren Sohn stellte und zu ihm aufsah. „Liebling, du bist der schönste junge Mann, den ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen habe… und Riku sieht das genauso, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Sora erwiderte das Lächeln seiner Mutter, ehe er sie in die Arme schloss. „Danke Mum… ich liebe dich…" Namiri erwiderte die Umarmung. Sanft strich sie ihm über den Rücken. „Ich dich auch, mein Kleiner…"

Die Kirchenglocke schlug 14 Uhr. Takeo, Soras Vater, stand mit den Trauzeugen seines Sohnes und dem Bruder seiner Frau vor dem kleinen Einfamilienhaus und warteten auf Sora und seine Mutter. Anfangs war Takeo von der Idee mit der Hochzeit nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, wollte doch auch er seinen Sohn noch nicht gehen lassen. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass es noch zu früh für eine Hochzeit war. Doch er wusste, dass die Zeit keine Rolle spielte. Riku war der perfekte Mann für seinen Sohn. Sie kannten sich schon seit frühen Kindertagen und waren immer unzertrennlich gewesen. Und schließlich war es auch Riku gewesen, der Sora heil nach Hause gebracht hatte, nachdem sie verschwunden waren. Riku würde sein Leben für seinen Liebsten geben und das wusste Soras Vater. Er schätzte den jungen Mann mit den silbernen Haaren sehr und wenn er schon seinen Sohn einem anderen Mann anvertrauen würde, dann diesem.

Also hatte er letztendlich doch der Hochzeit zugestimmt und so stand er jetzt zwischen Donald und Goofy in einem schlichten schwarzen Smoking, den er sonst zur für Theaterbesuche nutzte. Seine hellbraunen Haare hatte er aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und so fiel sein Pony jetzt strähnig in die Stirn. Als Sora und Namiri aus dem Haus kamen, schwoll sein Herz an vor Stolz. Sein Sohn sah umwerfend aus in seinem alten Smoking. Wie er dastand und nervös grinste, die Hand seiner Mutter auf dem linken Arm. Namiri sah wunderschön aus. Sie trug ein hautenges, hellrotes Kleid, welches ihr bis zu den Knöcheln ging und am linken Bein offen war. Vorn auf der rechten Brust lag eine, ebenfalls hellrote, Schleife. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt, sodass sich die Wellen in ihrem Nacken drehten. Er und die anderen klatschten bewundernd. Takeo sah, wie sein Sohn etwas rot wurde und peinlich berührt zur Seite blickte. Namiri führte Sora die kurzen Stufen hinunter hinüber zu ihrem Mann, welcher Sora den Arm anbot und ich stolz anlächelte. Sora erwiderte das Lächeln, als er seine Hand auf den dargebotenen Arm seines Vaters legte und mit ihm hinunter zum Strand ging. „Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Sohn.", sagte Takeo leise und Sora lächelte glücklich.

Hinter ihnen liefen seine Mutter Namiri, welche sich bei ihrem Bruder Kuro eingehakt hatte. Ihnen folgten Donald und Goofy. Unten am Strand trieb die Fatima, ein kleines weißes Schiff, am Steg auf dem Wasser. Sora erkannte das Schiff seines Onkels fast nicht wieder. Es war auf Hochglanz poliert und über und über mit roten Rosen geschmückt. Das Schiff war der ganze Stolz seines Onkels. Er hatte es nach seiner verstorbenen Frau benannt und heute würde er Sora damit hinüber zur verlassenen Insel bringen. Takeo unterhielt sich gerade mit Donald, als er seinen Sohn erblickte, welcher an der Reling stand und diese so fest umklammerte, dass man fürchten musste, er würde sie abreißen. Er entschuldigte sich bei dem Enterich und ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Als er diesem die Hand auf die Schulter legte, spürte er, dass dieser zitterte. „Nervös?", fragte er wissend. Sora schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht mal ansatzweise… ich hab Panik!", flüsterte er und sah hinab aufs Wasser. Takeo lächelte sanft, kannte er dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. „Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles gut, mein Junge…" Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken.

„Aber was ist, wenn Riku nicht da sein wird?", fragte Sora ängstlich. Takeo lachte. „Ach Sora, er wird da sein! Er hat so viel dafür getan, dass ich dieser Hochzeit zustimme, da kann er nicht kneifen! Außerdem hab ich mal gehört, dass du ihm auch nicht egal sein sollst!", scherzte er. Doch Sora konnte nicht darüber lachen und so wurde Takeo wieder ernst.

„Sora… er liebt dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Außerdem, er hat dich doch noch nie im Stich gelassen, also wird er es auch jetzt nicht tun…" Als er dem unsicheren Blick seines Sohnes begegnete, lächelte er ihn beruhigend an. „Du wirst sehen, er wird da sein und er wird dann genauso erleichtert sein wie du." „Wieso sollte er erleichtert sein?", fragte Sora verwirrt.

„Na, denkst du nicht, dass er in diesem Moment die gleichen Ängste durchleidet wie du?" Sanft strich Takeo seinem Sohn über die Schulter. „Diese Angst ist völlig normal, Sora, aber sobald du ihn da stehen siehst, weißt du, dass es nichts gibt, wovor du dich fürchten musst…" Dankbar lächelte Sora Takeo an. In diesem Moment rief Kuro nach hinten, dass sie da sein würden. Sofort verschwand Soras Lächeln, doch Takeo nahm die Hand seines Sohnes und legte sie sich auf den Arm. „Komm, mein Sohn, es wird Zeit!"

Kuro ließ den Steg hinab und Sora offenbarte sich ein umwerfendes Bild. Direkt am Meer war ein wunderschöner Hochzeitsbogen aufgestellt worden. Um das weiße Metall schlangen sich unzählige verschiedene Blumensorten die in allen erdenklichen Farben leuchteten. Davor waren etliche Stuhlreihen aufgestellt worden, auf denen seine und Rikus Freunde und Verwandte saßen. Kairi und Selphie traten an Soras Seite. Beide trugen sie das gleiche Campangerfarbene Kleid, welches bis über ihre Füße ging. Es war eng, schulterfrei und hatte um die Hüfte ein breites Stoffband, welches einen etwas dunkleren Ton hatte, als das Kleid selbst. Sora staunte, als er die beiden jungen Frauen sah, welche seine Brautjungfern sein würden. Kairi lächelte ihn freudig an.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, Sora…", flüsterte sie.

Sora lächelte unsicher. „Nicht so toll wie ihr beide.", antwortete er leise. Selphie schenkte Sora ein Lächeln. Während Kairi ihre Haare hochgesteckt hatte, hatte sie ihre heute ausnahmsweise völlig geglättet, sodass sie jetzt wie ein hellbrauner Wasserfall ihren Rücken hinabfielen. Beide Mädchen hielten kleine Sträuße aus cremfarbenen Rosen in den Händen. Sora bewunderte die Sträuße gerade, als seine Mutter ihn sanft antippte. Als er sie ansah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Sie hielt ihm einen Brautstrauß entgegen. Er bestand aus blauen und türkisen Rosen die vereinzelt in einem Meer aus weißen kleinen Blumen steckten, umrahmt von großen dunkelgrünen Blättern und Gräsern. Gerührt und dankbar strahlte er seine Mutter an, welche ihn kurz auf die Wange küsste, ehe sie sich zu ihrem Bruder nach vorne auf ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe setzte, während Donald und Goofy sich rechts vom Bogen positionierten.

Genau in der Mitte führte ein roter Teppich direkt zum Bogen. Das Herz des Braunhaarigen machte einen Hüpfer.

Dort stand Riku und er sah schöner aus als er ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Er trug ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug, doch sein Jackett und die Hosen waren glatt und glänzend. An den Rändern des Jacketts zog sich ein weißes Band entlang. Das Hemd war schlicht weiß mit einigen feinen Linien. Er trug keine Weste aber dafür eine türkisfarbene Krawatte, die perfekt zu seinen Augen passten. Er hatte ebenfalls auf der linken Seite seines Revers eine weiße Rose. Die perfekt zu seinen weißen Schuhen passte. Die Haare, welche er wieder hatte wachsen lassen, trug er zu einem geflochtenen Zopf. Nur einige Strähnen vom Pony umrahmten sein wunderschönes Gesicht.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte Sora Freude und Erleichterung im Gesicht seines Verlobten ausmachen und er musste an das denken, was sein Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte. Dieser strich ihm beruhigend über die noch immer zitternde Hand. Hinter Riku trat Mickey mit einem Buch an den Bogen heran und sah lächelnd zu Sora. In diesem Moment setzte eine ganz sanfte Musik ein. Kein typischer Hochzeitsmarsch, sondern eine einfache, liebevolle Melodie, die alle dazu veranlasste, sich zu Sora umzudrehen und ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu begrüßen. Kairi und Selphie liefen voran, gefolgt von Soras kleinen Cousinen Yuli und Yuki, welche weiße Rosenblätter über dem roten Teppich verteilten. Als Kairi und Selphie sich versetzt hinter Riku stellten, setzte Takeo sich in Bewegung und führte seinen Sohn zwischen den Stuhlreihen hindurch direkt auf Riku zu. Dieser strahlte Sora an, als Takeo ihm die Hand seines Sohnes gab und dabei kurz die Hände der beiden mit seinen eigenen drückte. Er sah Riku dabei in die Augen und nickte diesem dann kurz zu, ehe er sich an seinen Sohn wandte und diesem einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn.", flüsterte er, ehe er sich neben seine Frau in die erste Reihe setzte.

Sora, der jetzt Tränen in den Augen hatte, blickte seinem Verlobten liebevoll in die Augen und lächelte, ehe er sich zu Mickey umdrehte, welcher sich geräuspert hatte. Es wurde ganz still.

„Liebe Freunde. Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um diese beiden jungen Männer in den Stand der Ehe zu begleiten. Sora, Riku, ich kenne euch beide seit vielen Jahren. Wir haben viel zusammen erlebt und sind sehr gute Freunde geworden. Deswegen freue ich mich umso mehr, euch beide heute, an diesem wunderschönen 13. Juli 2013, hier, vor all euren Freunden und Verwandten, im Bund der Ehe zu vereinen. Ich spreche wohl für alle Anwesenden hier, wenn ich sage, dass ich keinem eine so schöne gemeinsame Zeit wünsche, wie euch beiden. Ihr kennt euch, seit ihr kleine Kinder wart, ihr habt alles gemeinsam, als beste Freunde, erlebt und es ist euch gelungen, dass aus dieser innigen Freundschaft, eine noch innigere Liebe geworden ist." Bei diesen Worten drehten sich Sora und Riku einander zu und Riku nahm die Hände seines Liebsten. Er spürte, dass Sora zitterte und als er in dessen Augen blickte, erschrak er, denn Soras Augen glänzten. Doch als er hinabblickte und sah, dass sich um Soras Mund ein glückliches Lächeln zog, begriff er, dass es Tränen der Freude waren, die sein Liebster versuchte, zurückzuhalten. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen, während Mickey weiter sprach. Sie hörten nicht mehr zu.

Alles was für sie beide zählte, war der jeweils andere. Schließlich räusperte Mickey sich erneut und hatte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Paares vor ihm wieder. Natürlich nahm er es ihnen nicht übel, dass sie nicht mehr zugehört hatten. Er bat Donald hervor, welcher Riku, als dieser seine Hände von Soras gelöst hatte, den Ehering gab. Er war ganz schlicht. Dünn und aus reinem Silber. In der Mitte war ein türkiser Stein eingelassen und auf der Innenseite war etwas eingraviert. Dort stand ‚Für immer'. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er ihn nahm und Soras zitternde Hand umfasste. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden ging er vor seinem Liebsten auf die Knie und sah zu ihm auf.

„Sora, mein Schatz. Ich kenne dich seit deinem ersten Tag im Kindergarten. Ich weiß noch wie heute, als du nach dem Mittagessen draußen zu mir in den Sandkasten kamst und mich gefragt hast, ob du mit mir spielen darfst. Du bist noch heute dieser kindliche, freundliche, aufgeschlossene, energiegeladene, etwas naive Wirbelwind, der damals vor mir stand und den ich über alles auf der Welt liebe. Seit diesem Tag im Kindergarten hat nichts und niemand es je geschafft, uns zu trennen, egal was passiert ist. Du hast selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden nie aufgehört an mich zu glauben und das ist nur der geringste Grund, weshalb ich liebe. So bitte ich dich, heute und hier, vor all unseren Liebsten, dass du mein Mann wirst."

„Sora Osaka, möchtest du auf Rikus Bitte eingehen und ihn zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihm ewig treu sein, ihm in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten beistehen und ihn lieben und ihn schützen, bis der Tod dich von ihm trennt?"

Sora sah seinem geliebten Riku direkt in die Augen, was schwer war, denn ihm rannen Tränen über die Wangen. Für einen Moment war der Kloß in seinem Hals so groß, dass er keinen Ton raus brachte. Erst nach mehrmaligem Schlucken, schaffte er es, sich soweit zusammen zu reißen, dass er antworten konnte.

„J-ja! Oh ja! Ich will dich heiraten, mein Schatz! Ich will! Ich will!"

Glücklich strahlend streifte Riku seinem Liebsten den Ring über den Finger, ehe er Soras Hand küsste und sich aufrichtete. Nun war es Goofy, der Sora erst ein Taschentuch und dann den anderen Ring gab. Sora trocknete sich die Augen, ehe er den Ring nahm. Er sah genauso aus wie der, den er jetzt am Finger trug. Nur war der Stein in der Mitte dunkelblau und im Innern stand ‚Und ewig'. Er kniete sich vor Riku auf den Boden und nahm dessen Hand. Erneut brauchte er einige Sekunden, bis er es schaffte, sein Gelübde auszusprechen.

„Entschuldige Liebling, es ist schwer, nicht zu weinen… Riku, früher hätte ich jeden für bescheuert erklärt, wenn er mir gesagt hätte, dass ich dich einmal so lieben würde. Doch heute würde ich jeden, der sagt, dass ich es nicht tue mit meinem Schwert eins über den Schädel ziehen!" Bei diesen Worten lachten die Gäste leise und auch Riku schmunzelte. Das war so typisch für seinen Schatz.

„Riku, ich liebe dich! Ich hab dich schon geliebt, als ich Liebe noch doof fand. Früher als meinen besten Freund und jetzt als meinen Grund, morgens aufzustehen. Mit dir an meiner Seite konnte ich alles schaffen und die Vorstellung, jemals wieder ohne dich zu sein, fühlt sich an, als würde man mir das Herz rausreißen. Selbst als ich mein Herz verloren hatte, waren meine Gefühle für dich ungebrochen. Nichts hat mich jemals dazu gebracht an meinen Gefühlen für dich zu zweifeln und ich wünsche mir, dass es niemals auch nur einen Moment gibt, indem das passiert. Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen, mein Liebling, mein Fels in der Brandung, mein starker, schöner, mutiger und liebevoller Riku! Ich bitte dich, hier, vor unseren Familien und Freunden, werde mein Mann und bleib für immer und ewig an meiner Seite!"

Gerührt von diesen Worten musste sogar Riku sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen. In seinem Blick lag pure Liebe, als Mickey ihn fragte.

„Riku Yamato, du hast Soras Wunsch gehört. Möchtest du in ihm erfüllen? Möchtest du ihn lieben und ehren, ihm ewig treu sein und ihn beschützen? Möchtest du ihn als deinen rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, bis der Tod euch beide voneinander trennt?"

Als Mickey die Frage gestellt hatte, legte sich Rikus freie Hand an Soras Wange und er strich sanft über die weiche Haut.

„Nur dich und niemand anderen, Sora… ja, ich will!"

Sora brauchte mehrere Anläufe, den Ring über Rikus Finger zu streifen, so sehr zitterten seine Hände. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, nahm Riku die Hände seines Liebsten in seine und zog ihn auf die Beine. Er sah Sora tief in die Augen und beide strahlten sie.

„Wenn jemand einen Grund weiß, weshalb diese beiden jungen Männer nicht heiraten sollten, so möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Normalerweise sah das Brautpaar bei diesem Satz in die Menge, doch Sora und Riku hatten nur Augen füreinander. Sie beide wussten, dass niemals auch nur einer ihrer Freunde jetzt etwas sagen würde. Und sie sollten Recht behalten. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen.

„Riku, Sora, hiermit erkläre ich euch beide zu Lebenspartnern bis das der Tod euch scheidet! Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen!"

Das ließ Riku sich nicht zweimal sagen. Unter tosendem Applaus umfasste er Soras Hüfte, zog ihn zu sich heran. Sora warf den Strauß zu Boden und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Liebsten. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und für beide war es wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Ein Feuerwerk entbrannte in ihren beiden Bäuchen und verteilte seine Funken bis in den kleinsten Teil ihrer Körper. Sie schlossen die Augen und vertieften den Kuss. Keiner der Beiden nahm wahr, wie alle Gäste aufstanden und noch weiter klatschten. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelten sie sich glücklich an. Erst als Riku Sora wieder losließ und stattdessen die Hand seines Mannes ergriff, kam Sora langsam wieder zu sich.

„Begleiten Sie mich zur Unterschrift, Mr Yamato?", fragte er grinsend.

Sofort begann Sora zu strahlen. Erst durch diesen Satz begriff Sora, was gerade passiert war. Er und Riku waren jetzt verheiratet. Für immer und ewig miteinander verbunden. Mickey hielt ihnen das Buch hin und Riku ließ seinen Schatz zuerst unterschreiben. Sora fiel es im ersten Moment schwer, anstatt Osaka, Yamato zu schreiben, doch es gelang ihm. Danach unterschrieb Riku und besiegelte damit ihre lebenslange Verbindung. Mickey gab ihm die Hand und lachte ihn an. Riku erwiderte das Lachen.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, nahm Sora das Gesicht seines Mannes in die Hände und küsste ihn erneut. Doch der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, da ihre Eltern zu ihnen kamen und sie beide umarmten. Rikus Eltern, Minori und Kaito begrüßten Sora herzlich in ihrer Familie und Rikus großer Bruder Haku schlug seinem Bruder stolz auf die Schulter.

Nachdem auch Donald und Goofy als Trauzeugen unterschrieben hatten, umarmten sie das frische Paar. Nach und nach kamen alle anderen Gäste. Hercules, Aladdin, Adam (Beast), Megara, Belle, Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Jasmin, Dschini und all die anderen und gratulierten ihnen. Das Paar konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen, während sie die Glückwünsche entgegennahmen. Schließlich rief der Vater der Braut zur Ordnung und verkündete, dass sie nun zum Festsaal auf der Hauptinsel fahren würden.

Bei diesen Worten legte Riku Sora einen Arm an den Rücken und den anderen unter dessen Knie. So hob er ihn hoch, was Sora einen erschrockenen Schrei entlockte. Er lachte und küsste seinen Mann glücklich. Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten, reichte Namiri ihrem Jungen den Strauß und die Gäste machten eine Schneise, durch die Riku seinen Mann zum Boot trug.

Zurück aus der Hauptinsel trug Riku Sora bis in die Stadthalle. Staunend sahen sie sich um, als ihre Väter die Türen öffneten. Es gab drei lange Tafeln. Zwei senkrecht und eine waagerecht, sodass in der Mitte eine große Fläche frei wurde. Alles war mit großen roten Rosensträußen dekoriert. Sanft setzte Riku seinen Liebling an seinem Platz ab. Sie würden in der Mitte der waagerechten Tafel sitzen. Ihre Mütter jeweils neben ihnen und daneben die Väter. Den Abschluss machten die Trauzeugen und Brautjungfern. Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, wurde der erste Gang aufgefahren. Es gab einen leckeren kleinen Algensalat mit Shrimps, welcher bei allen sehr gut ankam. Danach wurde die Hauptspeise gereicht. Lachsfilet Teriyaki an Erbsen-Wasabipüree mit karamellisierten Tomaten. Alle staunten über die aufwendige Aufmachung und noch mehr staunten sie, wie gut es doch schmeckte. Den Schluss machte ein japanisches Tiramisu mit Matcha Tee. Nachdem alles Essen von den Tellern verschwunden war und auch die Teller ihren Gang in die Küche angetreten hatten, stand Rikus Vater auf. Das Stimmgewirr, welches beim Essen angestiegen war, verebbte langsam und als es still war, begann Kaito zu reden. „Ich würde gerne ein paar Worte sagen."  
>Er drehte sich zu den beiden um, welche sich an den Händen hielten. „Riku, mein Sohn. Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem du geboren wurdest. Du hast deine Mutter und mich abends um acht ins Krankenhaus gejagt, nur um dir bis früh um fünf Uhr Zeit zu lassen! Du warst schon, vom ersten Tag an, ein wunderschöner, kluger, höflicher Junge. Manchmal habe ich mich wirklich gefragt, ob du mein Sohn bist, so zuvorkommend und freundlich wie du dich anderen Menschen gegenüber verhältst! Aber mit den Haaren deiner Mutter und ihren Augen hast du auch rein gar nichts von mir! Gut, ich könnte mir dich auch nicht mit blonden Haaren und grauen Augen vorstellen. Wärst du so geworden, hätten wir dich und Haku wohl nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden können! Wir haben dich aufgezogen und waren bei fast jeder, deiner Lebensschritte dabei. Und ich will dir sagen, ich könnte nicht stolzer auf den Mann sein, der du geworden bist! Sora, als ich dich kennenlernte, warst du vier Jahre alt und gingst du mir gerade mal bis zum Gürtel. Das hat sich ja jetzt glücklicherweise geändert! Du hast dich zu einem bemerkenswerten, liebevollen und grundguten jungen Mann entwickelt und ich bin stolz darauf, dich meinen Schwiegersohn nennen zu dürfen! Ich wünsche euch beiden von ganzem Herzen alles Gute!" Als er sich setzte, klatschten alle und Riku umarmte seinen Vater sanft. Jetzt stand Takeo auf und es wurde erneut still. „Tja, eigentlich hat Kaito mir meine Rede gerade versaut, weil ich eigentlich so ziemlich das gleiche sagen wollte… aber das macht nichts, weil wir ja sowieso alle nur noch die Torte im Kopf haben! Deshalb komme ich gleich zum Punkt. Sora, Riku, wir alle, also Kaito, Minori, Haku, Namiri und ich haben zusammengelegt um euch das hier zu schenken." Er reichte seinem Sohn einen Umschlag. Beide waren verwirrt, hatten sie doch die Hochzeitsgeschenke bereits alle bekommen. Neugierig öffnete Sora den Umschlag und zog einen Kaufvertrag hervor. Ihm verschlug es die Sprache und Riku ebenso. „Wir haben uns erlaubt, für euch ein hübsches Liebesnest im Herzen von Hollow Bastion zu erstehen, da wir ja wissen, dass ihr beide vorhabt, dort zu leben! Zwar muss noch einiges gemacht werden, aber das schaffen wir alle zusammen schon!" Damit meinte er die Gestaltung der Räume. Kaum hatte Takeo den Mund geschlossen, hing sein Sohn an ihm und umarmte ihn überglücklich. Auch Riku drückte die Hand seines Schwiegervaters dankbar, nachdem sein Mann sich von diesem gelöst hatte. Überall war erneut freudiges Klatschen zu hören, bis Namiri es durch leichte Schläge mit dem Löffel gegen ihr Glas unterbrach. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen jetzt die Torte kommen!" Da war ihr Sohn natürlich sofort dabei. Sie setzten sich wieder und die Torte wurde hereingefahren. Überall war bewunderndes Staunen zu hören. Die Torte war sechs Stufen hoch und strahlend weiß. Auf jeder Stufe war ein anderer Kranz aus Zuckergussrosen angebracht. Blau, Türkis, Grün, Silber und Gold. Doch die Spitze war das Highlight. Auf ihr standen, über Kreuz, Kingdom Key und Way to Dawn. Riku und Soras Schlüsselschwerter in Miniatur.<p>Sprachlos sahen die beiden die Torte an. Rikus Mutter war die beste Bäckerin der Stadt und sie hatte sich sehr viel Mühe damit gegeben, welche belohnt wurde, als Sora und Riku sie mit Danksagungen überschütteten. Das Paar stand auf und ging nach vorn zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Torte stand. Gerührt drehte Sora sich zu den Gästen um, während Riku das Messer aus einem Behälter mit Wasser zog.<p>

„Ich- ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! Das hier ist einfach nur der schönste Tag in meinem gesamten Leben! Nie hätte ich mir einmal träumen lassen, dass ich eine so wundervolle Hochzeit haben würde mit so tollen Freunden wie euch und einem so tollen Mann…" Er lächelte Riku an, welcher seinen Arm um Soras Hüfte legte.

„Auch ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken! Dafür, dass ihr gekommen seit und diesen Tag so perfekt gemacht habt! Wir werden euch das niemals vergessen!"

„Und jetzt wird Torte gegessen!"  
>Bei Soras Ausruf begannen alle zu lachen. Riku reichte seinem Mann das Messer und legte dann die Hand auf Soras. Gemeinsam schnitten sie vom untersten Ring ein Stück hinaus und legten es auf einen Teller. Dann schnitten sie noch eins heraus. Als das getan war, gingen sie zu ihrem Platz und gaben so das Signal, dass sich die anderen Gäste einer nach dem anderen ebenfalls etwas holten. Schnell wurde festgestellt, dass jeder Ring eine andere Geschmackssorte war. Ganz unten war Schokolade, dann kam Vanille, dann Erdbeere, dann Apfel, dann Kirsche und zum Schluss Stracciatella. Später am Nachmittag wurden die Geschenke geöffnet. Sie bekamen Haushaltsgeräte, Beutel gefüllt mit Talern, Kleidung, Schmuck und natürlich ließen einige es sich nicht nehmen, den beiden Spielsachen fürs Bett zu schenken. Sora lief tiefrot an, als er einen rosanen Vibrator aus einem Päckchen holte. Riku lachte deswegen doch verebbte das schnell, als er ein paar Plüschhandschellen in Rot hervorholte. Und natürlich bekamen sie, da jeder Sora kannte, Unmengen an Süßigkeiten zusätzlich geschenkt. Riku lachte bei den Bergen an Bonbons und Schokolade.<p>

„Na das wird doch wohl mindestens ein Jahr reichen, oder Schatz?"

Daraufhin schnaubte Sora.

„Spinnst du? Das reicht höchstens ne Woche!"

Als es dann schließlich auf den Abend zuging wurde Musik angemacht und etliche Paare begannen zu tanzen. Sora lehnte sich gerade in seinem Stuhl zurück, als seine Mutter ihn ansprach.

„Schatz, du weißt, was gleich noch kommt?"

Daraufhin nickte Sora. Er und Riku hatten über zwei Wochen Tanzstunden für diesen einen Abend genommen. Gerade als seine Mutter das sagte, wurde die Musik abgestellt und die Paare räumten den Platz. Riku stand auf und half seinem Mann hoch. Lächelnd und unter sanftem Applaus führte er Sora auf die Tanzfläche. Nervös sah der Braunhaarige seinen Ehemann an. Dieser legte eine Hand an Soras Hüfte, mit der anderen ergriff er Soras linke Hand. Etwas zitternd legte Sora seine linke Hand in Rikus und die Rechte auf dessen linken Oberarm. Das Licht wurde ausgeschaltet. Nur ein Scheinwerfer direkt über ihnen strahlte. Ihr ausgesuchtes Lied setzte ein, es hieß ‚Could it be'. Sanft und langsam begannen die Beiden zu tanzen. Zuerst war es sehr zaghaft und unsicher doch je schneller das Lied wurde, desto schneller und sicherer bewegte sich das Paar. Riku drehte Sora und legte dann beide Hände auf die Hüften seines Schatzes. Sora schlang seine Arme um Rikus Nacken und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, als das Lied schließlich langsam ausklang. Danach setzte schnellere Musik ein und die anderen Paare kamen zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Jetzt konnten Sora und Riku sich endlich ungezwungen zu ihrer Lieblingsmusik bewegen und hatten sehr viel Spaß dabei.

Als es dann spät wurde, wurde die Musik erneut ausgeschalten und Minori bald schmunzelnd alle unverheirateten Frauen in die Mitte. Sora musste noch den Strauß werfen. Grinsend trat dieser auf die Frauen zu.

„Bereit?", fragte er laut, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

Als die Frauen lachend ja riefen, warf er den Strauß hinter sich und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihnen. Es war Aerith, die den Strauß gefangen hatte und für die Sora jetzt klatschte. Peinlich berührt sah sie zu Cloud hinüber, dessen Wangen rot glühten. Später am Abend wurde die Hochzeit offiziell von den Vätern des Paares aufgelöst, nachdem Sora auf seinem Platz, an Rikus Schulter gelehnt, eingeschlafen war. Dieser wurde nun sanft von seinem Mann geweckt. Die Gäste kamen zum Tisch und verabschiedeten sich einer nach dem anderen. Als alle, außer der engsten Familie, gegangen waren, hob Riku seinen Liebsten hoch. Grinsend wechselte er mit Haku einen Blick.

„Na? Jetzt kommt wohl der Teil, auf den du dich schon den ganzen Abend freust, was?", fragte der 25jährige lachend. Riku nickte. Sora, welcher ziemlich erledigt in Rikus Armen lag, brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, was gemeint war. Eine süße Röte zog sich über seine Wangen und verlegen vergrub er das Gesicht im Jackett seines Mannes. Dieser verabschiedete sich von den anderen und meinte, sie würden sich morgenfrüh zum Hochzeitsbrunch in ihrem Hotel sehen. Dann schritt er mit seinem Liebsten auf den Armen hinaus und direkt zu der schönen weißen Limousine, welche vor dem Eingang parkte.

Er setzte Sora hinein, ehe er sich zu ihm gesellte. Zusammen fuhren sie zu einem Hotel etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Dort wurden sie von einem Angestellten nach oben in die Hochzeitssuit gebracht. Als sie den Raum betraten, waren sie überwältigt. Das Zimmer war riesig. Es war ganz in dunkelrot gehalten mit dunkelbraunen Holzmöbeln. Das Bett war mit weißen Laken bespannt, auf dem Rosenblätter verteilt waren. Die Lampen waren mit roten Seidentüchern verhangen, sodass das Ganze in einem warmen, dunklen Licht beleuchtet wurde. Die Vorhänge und der Baldachin des Bettes waren ebenfalls in dunkelrot gehalten. Der Teppich unter ihren Füßen war kuschelig weich und strahlend weiß. Eine angrenzende, dunkle Holztür führte in ein schwach beleuchtetes Bad mit großer Badewanne. Überall standen Kerzen. Sowohl im Bad als auch im Schlafzimmer. Staunend gingen die beiden durchs Zimmer. Der junge Mann hatte sich bereits verabschiedet.

Während Riku sein Jackett auszog und die Krawatte löste, entdeckte Sora, inzwischen wieder hellwach, eine Tür zum Balkon, wo er verschwand. Riku, welcher das nicht mitbekommen hatte, zog sich komplett aus und war dann ziemlich verwirrt, als er seinen Mann nirgends entdecken konnte. „Sora? Wo bist du?"

Von draußen ertönte Sora Stimme. „Hier draußen auf dem Balkon! Komm raus, das ist so toll!" Riku sah an sich hinab und seufzte. „Äh… Schatz, ich bezweifle, dass das eine gute Idee ist…"

„Wieso nicht? Komm schon, das musst du sehen!"

„Ich bin nackt."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Dann meldete Sora sich wieder.

„Okay, warte noch kurz, ja?"

Dann war es still. Verwirrt stand Riku mitten im Zimmer und wartete. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Plätschern. Riku trat einige Schritte nach vorn. „Liebling?", fragte er unsicher.

„Komm her…"

Soras Stimme war kaum zu hören und doch erkannte Riku an der Stimme seines Liebsten, dass dieser die Worte geschnurrt hatte. Sofort öffnete er die Tür und was er sah, ließ ihn sofort hart werden. Sora saß in einem Whirlpool umringt von brennenden roten Kerzen. Auf dem Wasser schwammen Blütenblätter. Er war völlig nackt, das konnte Riku sofort sehen und das ließ ihn sämtliche Bedenken, dass man sie hören oder gar sehen könnte, aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Sein Blut geriet so dermaßen in Wallung, dass es ohne Umwege direkt zu seiner Mitte floss. Seit Tagen hatten sie keinen Sex mehr gehabt, auf Soras Wunsch. Dieser hatte gemeint, dann würde die Hochzeitsnacht noch viel intensiver werden. Und er hatte so Recht gehabt. Während Riku so dastand und seinen Mann anstarrte, welcher sich lasziv im Wasser räkelte, bekam er keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr heraus. Womöglich lag es daran, dass er zu wenig Blut im Gehirn hatte.

„Willst du da jetzt weiter Kleiderhaken spielen oder kommst du her?", fragte Sora belustigt.

Sofort setzte Riku sich in Bewegung und sprang förmlich zu seinem Mann ins Becken. Dieser lachte, als Riku ihn so stürmisch packte. Doch das Lachen wurde abgeschnürt, als Riku ihn so leidenschaftlich küsste, dass es Sora den Atem raubte. Er schloss die Augen und legte die Arme um Rikus Nacken. Dieser drängte sich zwischen seine Schenkel und plötzlich waren seine Hände überall. Ungestüm strichen sie über den schlanken Körper seines Liebsten. Erforschten die Gebiete, die er so gut kannte. Sora stöhnte auf, als Riku seine Männlichkeit umschloss und zu pumpen anfing. Damit war das Vorspiel eröffnet. Keuchend warf Sora den Kopf in den Nacken, während sein Geliebter seinen Schwanz bearbeitete. Doch sehr viel Geduld hatte Riku gerade nicht und so erreichte seine zweite Hand recht schnell Soras Eingang. Befeuchten brauchte er die Finger nicht, Soras Unterleib war ja schon unter Wasser. Er zog die Hüfte seines Mannes etwas näher zu sich und schon glitt einer seiner Finger in die heiße Enge von Soras Leib.

Diesem entwich ein Stöhnen, als er Riku anfing, den Finger in rhythmischen Bewegungen in ihn zu stoßen. Entspannt schloss er die Augen für einen Moment, doch dann fiepte er leise, als der zweite Finger in ihn eindrang und Riku damit anfing, ihn zu weiten. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund lag Sora halb auf dem Beckenrand. Das Becken unter Wasser, der Rest draußen. Zum Glück war es Juli und die Nächte waren warm. Während Riku ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit seinen Händen verwöhnte, küsste er jeden erreichbaren Teil seines Schatzes und flüsterte immer wieder süße Worte in Soras Ohren. Als Riku der Meinung war, dass Sora bereit war, entzog er ihm die Finger und sofort spreizte Sora brav seine Beine. Diese Einladung wirkte auf Riku wie ein Aphrodisiakum.

Doch gerade, als er in Sora eindringen wollte, ergriff dieser das Glied seines Mannes und rieb es. Riku warf den Kopf in den Nacken und knurrte, was Sora kichern ließ. Dieser rieb den Schwanz seines Mannes fest und schnell, sodass er, wenn das noch möglich war, noch mehr anschwoll. Dann zog er Riku am Nacken zu sich und küsste ihn wild, während er Rikus Gemächt zu seinem Eingang führte, aber nur so weit, dass die Spitze über seine Rosette strich. Beiden entwich ein Keuchen, als sich ihre Lippen für einige Sekunde trennten. Lust war in ihren beiden Augen zu lesen, als sie sich ansahen. „Riku…", flüsterte Sora. Selbst wenn Riku blind gewesen wäre, hätte er bei dieser Stimmlage begriffen, was Sora wollte. Was er brauchte. Und er war mehr als bereit es ihm zu geben.

Fest drückte er seine Spitze in Sora hinein, was diesen laut stöhnen ließ. Der Braunhaarige verzog das Gesicht, als Riku tief in ihn eindrang. Doch erfahrungsgemäß wusste er, dass der Schmerz gleich vorbei sein würde. So war es auch heute. Als er Riku völlig in sich aufgenommen hatte, schlang er die Beine um dessen Hüfte und sofort begann der Silberhaarige mit festen, gleichmäßigen Stößen. Schnell hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden und die Luft war erfüllt mit dem Platschen des Wassers und ihrem Stöhnen. Keuchend klammerte Sora sich an seinen Liebsten, während dieser sich am Beckenrand abstützte. Für Riku war es eine Erlösung, endlich seinen Liebsten so intensiv zu spüren, doch für Sora war es weit weniger angenehm. Ihm rieb nämlich der Beckenrand den Rücken auf. „Rikuuuu… aaaaahaaahhh… St- St- Stopp!"

Sofort hielt der andere inne und sah seinen Schatz besorgt an. Sora hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Lieb- Liebling, was hast du?"

Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Hatte er es übertrieben? Er hatte Sora schon öfter beim Sex wehgetan, weil er so heftig geworden war.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

Doch Sora schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! nein, es war herrlich! Nur… lass uns bitte ins Bett gehen. Der Beckenrand reißt mir den Rücken auf."

Riku verstand und so zog er sich aus seinem Schatz zurück. Als sie zurück ins Zimmer gingen, sah sich Riku Soras Rücken an. Dieser war schon ganz rot aber zum Glück nicht aufgerissen. Sora legte sich aufs Bett und spreizte seine Beine erneut, doch Riku schüttelte den Kopf und schloss sie wieder, als er sich neben seinen Liebsten setzte. Verwirrt sah Sora ihn an. „Dreh dich bitte um." Als Sora begriff, was Riku vorhatte, gehorchte er und begab sich in Stellung.

Doch erneut wurde er überrascht, denn Riku drang nicht in ihn ein. Stattdessen drückte er ihn wieder auf die Matratze zurück und erntete dafür einen verwirrten Blick. Doch Riku wusste, was er tat. Sanft strich er über Soras Rücken und küsste die wunden Stellen. Ein leises Seufzen sagte ihm, dass Sora das mochte. Zärtlich begann er den Rücken seines Liebsten mit Händen und Mund zu liebkosen. Hauchzart verteilte er Schmetterlingsküsse auf der weichen Haut. Dabei rutschte er immer weiter aufs Bett, bis er hinter Sora kniete.

Aus den Liebkosungen wurde eine Ganzkörpermassage. Entspannt schloss Sora die Augen, als Riku scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine Flasche Öl hervorzauberte. Sora war fast eingeschlafen, als sein Liebster aufhörte, ihn zu massieren und stattdessen sein Becken umfasste. Dieses zog er zu sich heran, sodass Sora wieder in die vorherige Position kam.

Auf allen Vieren kniete er da und spreizte die Beine, als Riku mit der Hand darum bat. Riku richtete sich hinter Sora auf und beugte sich dann über ihn.

Wenn er vorher sanft gewesen war, so war er es jetzt nicht mehr. Mit einem Stoß versenkte er sich tief in seinem Liebsten und entlockte diesem einen süßen kleinen Schrei. Fest und schnell stieß er sich in das Becken seines Mannes, welches ihn bereitwillig empfing. Das Riku jetzt wieder ziemlich grob wurde, machte Sora nichts aus. Er wusste, dass sein Liebster sich gerade sehr zurückgehalten hatte. Außerdem genoss Sora es, wenn Riku wild wurde. Keuchend und stöhnend stieß Riku in den zarten Körper unter sich. Das Becken hielt er mit festem Griff umklammert, während er seinen Mann nahm. Immer schneller, immer härter, immer wilder. Das Klatschen von aufeinanderprallender Haut war im ganzen Raum zu hören, gepaart mit dem Stöhnen der beiden.

Riku legte sich mit dem Oberkörper auf den süß duftenden Rücken seines Mannes und stieß tief in ihn, während seine Hand Soras Glied umschloss. Sora schrie leise auf, als Riku anfing, ihn erneut zu bearbeiten. Die Finger des Silberhaarigen glitten über die Spitze und verteilten die Tropfen. Sora konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und stöhnte immer lauter. Das turnte Riku so sehr an, dass auch er lauter wurde, wenn auch nicht so laut wie Sora. Tief und hart presste er sich in den Leib seines Ehemannes, ehe er sein glänzendes Geschlecht fast wieder komplett herauszog, nur um es eine Sekunde später wieder ganz in Sora verschwinden zu lassen.

Sora schrie, als er das spürte und kam heftig in Rikus Hand.

Dieser zog sich aus Sora zurück, ehe er selbst kommen konnte. Er wollte noch nicht. Zuerst sollte Sora noch ein paar Mal kommen. Er empfand es als viel schöner, seinem Liebsten zuzusehen, wie dieser kam, als selbst zu kommen. Während Sora auf der Matratze lag und noch unter den Nachwellen des Orgasmus' zitterte, drehte Riku ihn auf den Rücken und spreizte Soras schlanke Beine erneut weit. Bereitwillig ließ Sora es geschehen, wenn auch mit geschlossenen Augen.

Zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht drang Riku in seinen Schatz ein. Stöhnend und knurrend trieb er sie beide erneut zum Abgrund doch wieder ließ er nur Sora über die Klippe springen. Dieses Spiel betrieben sie noch unzählige Male. Es war schon spät in der Nacht. Sora lag auf dem weichen Teppich und Riku lag halb hinter ihm. Er stützte sich mit der rechten Hand ab, mit der linken hielt er Soras linkes Bein am Oberschenkel nach oben. Hart stieß er in den schweißbedeckten Leib seines Mannes. Dieser lag auf seinem rechten Arm auf der Seite. Die linke Hand war in den Teppich verkrallt. Inzwischen hatte Sora sich heiser geschrien. Er konnte nur noch vor Lust wimmern, während Riku ihn nahm. Sie waren beide erschöpft doch wollten sie nicht aufhören. Riku nicht, weil es viel zu schön war und Sora wollte seinen Mann in sich kommen spüren.

Darum bettelte er jetzt auch.

„Riku… bitte komm diesmal… ich… aaahahhhh… Oh Gott… ich will… hnnnn… das du… das du… kommst… aaaaahhhhh bitte! Komm mit mir, mein Schatz! Bitte komm!"

Der Silberhaarige antwortete nicht. Er konnte auch gar nicht. Keuchend und knurrend presste er sein Glied tief in seinen Mann, welcher inzwischen so weich und weit war, dass er öfter als gewollt hinausrutschte. Fest krallte er sich in Soras Hüfte, während er sie beide immer weiter trieb. Sora wimmerte zusammenhanglose Wörter, während sein Körper von Rikus Wucht immer wieder nach vorn geworfen wurde. Erneut wurde sein Glied umfasst, als er kurz vor dem Abgrund war. Riku schien einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, wann sein Schatz soweit war.

Doch diesmal ließ er ihn nicht kommen. Kurz vorher hörte er mit sämtlichen Bewegungen auf und Sora wimmerte enttäuscht. „Mach das nicht! Das ist gemein!" Riku lachte und begann wieder damit, seinen Schatz zum Rand zu jagen. Doch erneut stoppte er kurz vorher und brachte Sora erneut dazu, ihn zu schimpfen. Wie gerne Riku Sora doch kurz vor dem Ende ärgerte. Nachdem er ihm ein drittes Mal den Orgasmus verweigert hatte, begann Sora vor Frustration weinerliche Geräusche von sich zu geben. „Bitte Riku! Ich will kommen!" „Soso, willst du das? Ich dachte, du willst, dass ich komme?" „Sollst du ja auch! Mit mir zusammen! Bitte!", bettelte Sora.

Endlich hatte Riku erbarmen. Erneut begann er Sora zu nehmen. Hart und schnell trieb er Sora und sich zur Klippe. Sora spürte, neben seiner Lust, dass auch Riku kurz vor dem Ende stand. „Bitte… oh Schatz… aaaaaahhhhh… bitte… bitte nicht… nein… bitte nicht in mir… bitte! Neiiiin…" „Doch…" Mehr brachte Riku nicht aus, ehe er tief in seinem Mann kam. Dieser schrie auf und kam ebenfalls ein weiteres Mal. Ihre Orgasmen waren so stark, dass beide für einige Sekunden nicht mehr atmen konnten. Keuchend brachen sie beide auf dem Teppich zusammen. Sie waren fertig. Einfach nur kaputt. Riku schaffte es noch, sich aus Sora zurück zu ziehen, ehe ihn seine Kraft endgültig verließ.

Sora drehte sich zu ihm um und biss Riku in die Unterlippe. Dieser zuckte zurück und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sora sah ihn wütend an. „Du weißt genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn du das machst!", fauchte er. Riku blickte ihn entschuldigend an. Er war in Sora gekommen und für diesen war das alles andere als witzig. Der konnte es nämlich nicht ausstehen, wenn das Sperma aus ihm raus lief und da Riku gerade sehr heftig gekommen war, konnte man schon jetzt sehen, wie es zwischen Soras Schenkeln hervortrat. „Ich muss das sauber machen!" Diese Aussage quittierte Riku mit einem stöhnen. „Als ob du dich jetzt auch nur aufsetzen könntest!" Da hatte er Recht. Sora war so fertig, dass er es nicht mal schaffte, sich zurück auf den Rücken zu drehen. „Na toll." Beleidigt schlug er Riku gegen die Brust. Dieser ließ es geschehen. Doch nach einigen Schlägen hielt er die Hand seines Mannes fest und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Zärtlich küsste er die Handfläche und die Finger. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Schatz.", flüsterte er. Diese sanfte Liebkosung sorgte dafür, dass Soras Wut verrauchte und er müde die Augen schloss.

Später dann schafften sie es doch, aufzustehen. Sora verschwand im Bad um sich, so weit es ging, sauber zu machen. Riku sammelte derweil ihre Klamotten ein, und blies überall die Kerzen aus. Als er fertig war, kam Sora aus dem Badezimmer. Der Ältere drehte sich um und nahm seinen Mann in die Arme. Zärtlich küsste er dessen Scheitel. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, Schatz… es ist fast drei Uhr…" Das ließ sich Sora nicht zweimal sagen. Er fiel regelrecht ins Bett und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. Schmunzelnd zog Riku die Decke über sie Beide und nahm seinen Schatz in die Arme. Auch er war nach wenigen Minuten tief eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die beiden mit ihren Eltern und Rikus Bruder im Restaurant im Hotel verabredet. Glücklicherweise war das Treffen erst um elf Uhr, sodass die beiden lange genug schlafen konnten. Dennoch sah man ihnen an, dass die letzte Nacht anstrengend gewesen war. Und natürlich ließ Haku es sich nicht nehmen, die beiden beim Essen damit aufzuziehen.

„Na? Wie war die Sexsuit so?", fragte er grinsend und erreichte prompt, was er wollte.

Sora verschluckte sich an seinem Kakao und Riku knurrte leise.

„Das geht dich doch gar nichts an, Haku!"

Doch sein Bruder sah das anders. „Es geht mich schon was an, ich hab die Suit so dekorieren lassen!" Das kam überraschend. Davon hatten weder Sora noch Riku etwas gewusst. Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand, was von Soras Mutter unterbrochen wurde, als sie fragte, wann sie denn ihre Flitterwochen starten wollten. Sora sah seinen Mann an bei dieser Frage. „Nun… wir haben gedacht, gleich morgen!" „Morgen?", kam es von allen. Sora nickte. „Wir wollen doch alle Welten besuchen und wenn wir das so weit aufschieben, schaffen wir das nicht, bis wir im September mit der Arbeit anfangen!" Riku würde dann bei einer, neu ins Leben gerufenen Schutzpolizei anfangen, die sich darauf spezialisiert hatte, sich um zwischenweltliche Probleme zu kümmern. Und Sora würde mit dem Studium anfangen. Er wollte Sport auf Lehramtbasis studieren, da er Kinder sehr gern mochte und Sport liebte.

„Na gut, das verstehen wir natürlich, aber was ist mit der Wohnung? Wollt ihr die nicht vorher sehen?", fragte Minori. „Doch, doch! Aber wie machen wir das? Wir haben um 15 Uhr den Termin beim Fotografen…", fragte Sora.

Doch da wusste Kaito Rat. „Was haltet ihr davon? Ihr beide geht zu eurem Termin und fliegt morgenfrüh los und wenn ihr zurück seid, dann zieht ihr direkt ein! Macht euch wegen des Umzugs und der Renovierung keine Sorgen. Takeo und ich und ein paar von euren Freunden machen das schon!" Sofort wurde er mit Danksagungen überschüttet, was ihn breit grinsen ließ. Nach dem Essen war das Paar wieder auf dem Zimmer und machten sich für den Fotografen fertig. Während Sora sich nach dem duschen anzog, betrachtete Riku ihn und als Sora sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anlächelte, wusste Riku, dass er es nie bereuen würde, diesen Mann geheiratet zu haben.

Ende

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Mehr kommt, vielleicht, bald XD


End file.
